mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX minor characters
The following is a list of minor characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and manga series. Character appearances are documented on the basis of relevance to plot, therefore flashbacks and other momentary glimpses of characters outside their introductory episodes are not included. Seasons All seasons Duel Monsters Several Duel Monster spirits not directly linked to the main cast appear throughout the series. # (voiced by Wayne Grayson / Takahiro Hirano): Alien of Light's Duel with Jaden, arranged by Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, serves as a test of the boy's abilities to wield the powers of darkness. It plays a Different Dimension deck, primarily centered around Candelato, the Beast of Light. Although the card prevents its controller from drawing any additional cards during the Draw Phase, the Alien of Light takes advantage of its simple summoning conditions as a means of brute force. # Dark Magician Girl ( in the original Japanese language version) (voiced by Bella Hudson / Yuki Nakao): A Duel Spirit towards whom Syrus Truesdale harbors feelings for, Dark Magician Girl surfaces during a school-wide festival to duel with Jaden. She plays Spellcaster deck, which centers around her own card (much like Yubel) and its related support. # : A dictatorship of legendary monsters hailing from the world of the humans trapped in the third alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit. Its army is composed of numerous advisors and foot soldiers, and is headed by Dark World's king, Brron. None prevailed against Jaden. # (voiced by Yūji Kishi): The captain of the Steel Knight army which protects the humans trapped in the third alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit, including the daughter and son of one of his battalion, Lars. He leads the fight against the Dark World monsters, and sacrifices himself to give Jaden a fighting chance against its knight, Zure. # (voiced by Tom Souhrada / Bin Shimada): The leader of the Gravekeeper's who demands that all intruders seen as tomb robbers be buried alive. While searching for his friends in another world, Jaden meets a Gravekeeper's Assailant named Yasmin ( in the original Japanese language version) (voiced by Lisa Ortiz / Yūko Mizutani), who rescues him from harm, and Jaden develops a little crush on her, though he is ultimately captured and forced to duel the Chief in a Shadow Duel. He plays a Gravekeeper deck, which focuses on the wide range of abilities available with his "Gravekeeper's" cards, as well as preventing both players from activating cards that interact with the Graveyard. # Supreme King advisors: consisting of Skilled White Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, Skull Knight, Chaos Sorcerer, and Guardian Baou, they serve as henchman to Jaden while under the guise of Supreme King. All but Baou are destroyed prior to Jaden's defeat, and Baou is dispatched by Jaden himself afterwards. # (voiced by Akio Suyama): A winged warrior who guards the power generator in the second alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit. He plays a Winged-Beast deck, which concentrates on the Direct Damage capabilities of Simorgh, Bird of Divinity and reflects his world's view that lower-level monsters are inferior to those of greater rank. # Jinzo ( in the original Japanese language version) (voiced by Sean Schemmel / Satoshi Tsuruoka): An evil Duel Spirit who seeks to become a real person, Jinzo takes the souls of those who summon him. This may be the case because Jinzo is a Dark-attribute monster. A group of three students including Torrey ( in the original Japanese language version) unwittingly call him forth, but was defeated by Jaden in a Shadow Duel and forced to give up his ambition. He plays a Psycho deck, which includes spirit-related cards in addition to himself as a trump card. # Kaibaman ( in the original Japanese language version) (voiced by Eric Stuart / Kenijirou Tsuda): A monster modeled after Seto Kaiba, Kaibaman duels and defeats Jaden after he and his friends happen upon the Duel Monsters world. He intended to quell Jaden's worries regarding Shadow Duels, and thus sarcastically threw around the possibility that he himself may have been initiating such a battle with Jaden. He plays Seto Kaiba's deck, complete with his three legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. The card that represents himself can be sacrificed to summon a Blue Eyes from his hand. # Honest - An angel who belongs to Fujiwara Yusuke, before being put away in a box when Fujiwara goes to the darkness. At the beginning of Season 4, he disguises himself as Fujiwara and uses his powers to manipulate the memories of the others into thinking he's been there all along. However, Jaden's powers show his true form, and Honest later resides inside Jaden's body until he and Jesse face Fujiwara, in which Honest returns to Fujiwara's side following his defeat. Fonda Fontaine Fonda Fontaine, known as in the original Japanese language version, is a recurring character. In the English version, Fontaine is voiced by Bella Hudson, while Michiko Neya takes the role in the Japanese version. Fontaine is the supervisor of the female Obelisk Blue dormitory, as well as the school's head medic and gym instructor. During the third year, while trying to protect an injured Blair Flannigan, she is transformed into one of Marcel's zombie slaves and duels with Jaden, though she recovers after Duel Academy is returned to its proper place from an alternate dimension. Fontaine plays an Anti-Cure deck, which focuses on the reversal of Life Point recovery into Direct Damage through the ability of her Nurse Reficule The Fallen One. She uses cards such as Dark Cure and Burning Algae to forcefully increase her opponents' Life Points for this purpose, while protecting her main monster from being destroyed easily in battle with Sadistic Potion. Jasmine and Mindy Jasmine, known as in the original Japanese language version), and Mindy, known as in the original Japanese language version, are recurring characters. In the English version, they are voiced by Lisa Ortiz and Suzanne Goldish, while Mariko Nagahama and Tomomi Taniuchi take the roles in the Japanese version. Jasmine and Mindy are Alexis's roommates in the female Obelisk Blue dormitory. Jean Louis Bonaparte Jean Louis Bonaparte, known as in the original Japanese language version, is a recurring character. His character is based on Napoleon I. In the English version, Bonaparte is voiced by Mike Pollock, while Naoki Tatsuta takes the role in the Japanese version. Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy beginning with the second season, Bonaparte is a stout man hailing from Paris, France who originally attempted to demolish the Slifer Red dormitory at every opportunity, but was repelled by Crowler. He later dueled alongside Crowler against Maximillion Pegasus for a job at Industrial Illusions, after they falsely believed themselves to be fired by Chancellor Sheppard. Following Duel Academy's arrival in an alternate dimension, he encourages the students to save his son Marcel from the Duel Spirit Yubel. Previously married, Bonaparte's son is in the custody of his ex-wife. After Marcel is rescued, Bonaparte apologizes for neglecting him and leaving his wife for his career, and the two return to France at the end of the season. In both the English and Japanese versions, Bonaparte speaks French on occasion. In the latter, he also refers to himself with the archaic "wagahai," and ends the majority of his sentences with "de aru". In the English anime, he frequently uses the French terms "feux pas" and "au revoir". Bonaparte plays a Toy Army deck, which includes cards that detail Napoleon I's conquests and coronation, such as the monsters Toy Soldier and Toy Emperor. His Toy Soldier cards are physically weak, but he supplements them through Forced March and Fife and Drum Corps, as well as a variety of Trap Cards. Ms. Dorothy Ms. Dorothy, known as in the original Japanese language version, is a recurring character. In the English version, Dorothy is voiced by Veronica Taylor, while Mariko Nagahama takes the role in the Japanese version. A school staff member who works in Duel Academy's card shop, Ms. Dorothy actually has very little knowledge of the rules of a Duel. In the English version, she is "Miss Duel Academy". There is an on-going romance between her and Chancellor Sheppard. Satyr Satyr, known as in the original Japanese language version is a recurring character. In the English version, he bears the alias "Don Simon," and in the Japanese version his alias is . In the English version, Satyr is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Ryuichi Nagashima takes the role in the Japanese version. The professor heading Ra Yellow, Satyr has the sad honor of being the least featured of the three main professors of Duel Academy. The other characters do not recognize him immediately, and he is lonely due to most of his students either being promoted to the Obelisk Blue or staying with Jaden at Slifer Red. Although the characters do not recognize him, Satyr points out through a series of flashbacks that he had been a background character in several episodes in the first season as an in-joke about his character not being noticed. Satyr plays a Spice deck. By removing his own cards from the game with Curry Pot, he is able to summon Curry Fiend Roux and increase its strength with cards such as Red-Pepper Spice and Spell Spice Caraway. Sheppard Sheppard, known as in the original Japanese language version, is a recurring character. In the English version, Sheppard is voiced by David Wills, while Masami Iwasaki takes the role in the Japanese version. In the Japanese version, Samejima is usually addressed as Samejima-kōchō (鮫島校長). The chancellor of Duel Academy, Sheppard watches over the students in his school, but is often directly responsible (though not always fully aware of it) for many of the incidents that befall Jaden and co. In the second season, Sheppard left Duel Academy under the care of Crowler, and was sought by Zane, who wanted to obtain the Underworld deck that lay dormant within his dojo. He eventually resumed his position in time for the GX tournament, part of a plot devised by both himself and Pegasus to lure out the person possessing the famed Ultimate Destiny Card. Sheppard plays a Cyber-Style deck, which focuses on various battle strategies including the manipulation of his opponents' monsters, or the powering up of his Cyber Ogre cards in battle. Slade and Jagger Princeton Slade, known as in the original Japanese language version, and Jagger Princeton, known as in the Japanese language version, are recurring characters. In the English version, Slade is voiced by Jonathan Todd Ross and Jagger is voiced by Marc Thompson. In the Japanese version, they are voiced by Takahiro Hirano and Makota Tomita. Chazz Princeton's two older brothers, Slade and Jagger, are tops in the political and financial worlds, respectively. Slade plays a Rare Dragon deck, composed mainly of Parallel Rare cards. His deck relies on the quick summoning of powerful Dragon-type monsters. Season 1 Admiral Admiral, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the English version, Admiral is voiced by Ted Lewis, while Kazuhiko Nishimatsu takes the role in the Japanese version. A man who travels the sea in a submarine, Admiral docks at Duel Academy because of his interest in Jaden Yuki, who first thought he was one of the Shadow Riders due to his interest in the Sacred Beasts. He intended to recruit Jaden for the new Duel Academy he was building under the sea. Admiral plays a Sea deck, which focuses on exploiting the effects of the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean to summon powerful monsters like Levia Dragon - Daedelus and Orca Megafortress of Darkness without needing to sacrifice his monsters as he normally would. Belowski Belowski, known as in the original Japanese language version. His character in the English version, as well as the title of his debut episode, are based on the film, The Big Lebowski. In the English version, Belowski is voiced by Darren Dunstan, while Kei Watanabe takes the role in the Japanese version. An Obelisk Blue pupil and the former top student of Duel Academy, Belowski has the power to communicate with Duel Monsters. Those in his presence gradually fall asleep without proper precautions, and he is therefore confined to his own personal dorm, a secluded paradise within the depths of the school. Belowski returns during the second year as one of the few Obelisk Blue students left untouched by the Society of Light, and participates in one Duel of the GX tournament against Elroy Prescott, who becomes so tired from the boy's special ability that he forfeits the match. Belowski plays a Mokey Mokey (Moke Moke) deck. With the Spell Card Mokey Mokey Smackdown in play, Belowski's naturally weak Mokey Mokey monsters are able to pose a formidable threat for his opponents. By combining this with Human-Wave Tactics, Belowski is able to keep up a supply of monsters as fodder to trigger Smackdown's effect, albeit at the cost of his own Life Points. Brier and Beauregard Brier, known as in the original Japanese language version, and Beauregard, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the English version, they are voiced by Dan Green and Pete Zarustica, while Holly Kaneko and Chieko Higuchi take the roles in the Japanese version. Beauregard, a Ra Yellow student who aspires to be a game designer, played the part of the duelist "Duel Giant," with Brier giving him instructions via a radio headset during Duels. The duo did this to win cards by bullying Obelisk Blue students into unauthorized Ante Duels. This trick was successful until Jaden convinced the two to battle him out in the open in exchange for not turning them in. Brier and Beauregard together play a Goblin deck, which includes high-ATK strength creatures such as Giant Orc that can have its drawback removed by the Union Monster Second Goblin. Damon Damon, known as in the original Japanese language version. His character is based on Tarzan. In the English version, Damon is voiced by Frank Frankson, while Hiroshi Tsuchida takes the role in the Japanese version. An Obelisk Blue student who left to live in the wild to perfect a strange drawing technique. Damon returns during the second year as one of the few Obelisk Blue students left untouched by the Society of Light, and participates in one Duel of the GX tournament against Mattimatica. In the English version, Damon replaces the word "I" with "me" when referring to himself. Damon plays a Draw deck. His strategy centers primarily around powering up his Drawler monster by returning cards from his hand to the bottom of his deck, or inflicting Direct Damage through the effect of Miracle Draw. Dimitri Dimitri, known as in the original Japanese language version. A Ra Yellow student who tends to mimic other people's decks, Dimitri dedicates himself to impersonating the owner of the deck in almost every detail. After losing a Duel against Syrus with a copy of Vellian Crowler's deck, he decided to steal Yugi Mutou's deck from its display case during an exhibition at Duel Academy. Despite its possession, Dimitri is defeated by Jaden as he lacked the same heart that Yugi put into creating his deck. In the English version, Dimitri refers to his Spell Cards as "Magic Cards," as this was the term used in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series before the revised printing format of the TCG took effect. He also manages to convince himself that he is actually Yugi, an aspect that was not in the original version. Foster Foster, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the English version, Foster is voiced by Darren Dunstan, while Shoji Izumi takes the role in the Japanese version. Foster, the chancellor of North Academy, aids Chazz Princeton in gaining access to the school to duel its top duelist Czar ( in the original Japanese language version) (voiced by Sean Schemmel / Yoshikazu Nagano). He later places a bet on the outcome of the Duel between Chazz and Jaden with Chancellor Sheppard. The prize, however, turns out to be nothing more than a kiss from Ms. Dorothy. Czar plays a Zoa (Devilzoa) deck, which focuses on the summoning of the eponymous card and its upgraded Metalzoa form. Gerard Gerard, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the Japanese version, Kosuke is voiced by Daiki Nakamura. A reporter who sneaked into Duel Academy in the guise of a Slifer Red student, Gerard intended on jumpstarting his career by ruining the school's reputation. He was originally a duelist who gave up the game after an encounter with Seto Kaiba, but after seeing Jaden and Bastion Misawa battle one another, his dueling spirit was rekindled and he decided to help find the missing students of the Academy. Harrington Rosewood Harrington Rosewood, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the English version, Harrington is voiced by Jason Anthony Griffith, while Yuji Ueda takes the role in the Japanese version. The head of Duel Academy's tennis team, Harrington wishes to date and possibly marry Alexis. He duels with Jaden to gain the right to take her as his fiancé, Harrington plays a Tennis deck, which largely includes "Ace" cards that inflict Direct Damage to his opponents, and Ball monsters like Mystical Shine Ball and Mega Thunderball. His signature Deuce card turns the Duel into a tennis match by restricting the amount of times an opponent can attack, and giving the victory to the first duelist to inflict damage twice. Mr. Huffington Mr. Huffington, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the English version, Mr. Huffington is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Daisuke Gouri takes the role in the Japanese version. Chumley's father and a famous duelist, Mr. Huffington visits Duel Academy to have his son pulled from his studies to help out with his business. In the English version, he owns a hot sauce company, but instead has drinking problems in the Japanese version. Mr. Huffington plays a Hot Sauce (Drunken) deck. He is well-known for the special technique he uses with the Spell Card Flipping the Table. Pierre the Gambler Pierre the Gambler, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the English version, Pierre is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Anri Katsu takes the role in the Japanese version. A childhood classmate's of Alexis', Pierre is a world famous gambler who has mastered games from Blackjack to Poker. Disgraced as a child when Alexis became the first person to defeat him, he stole a scarf from her and returned to Duel Academy to defeat her and reclaim his honor. Upon losing, he admitted he had fallen in love with Alexis, but is rejected. In the English version, Pierre has a French accent. Pierre plays a Gamble deck. By combining the Continuous Spell Second Coin Toss with the ability of cards such as Gamble Angel Bunny and Sand Gambler, Pierre is able to decrease the possibility of calling a coin incorrectly, thereby causing the favorable effects of his cards to trigger. Wheeler Wheeler, known as SAL in the original Japanese language version. His name in the English version is derived from the family name of Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi), who Seto Kaiba titled a "dueling monkey" during the second series Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. His name in the Japanese version stands for "Super Animal Learning," and is also pronounced "saru," which is the Japanese word for "monkey". In the English version, Wheeler is voiced by Andrew Rannells, while Hidenobu Kiuchi takes the role in the Japanese version. An experimental chimpanzee that has the ability to duel, Wheeler escaped the facility where he was being held, but was set free after dueling with Jaden to live in the wild with the rest of his kind. Wheeler returns during the second year to remind Jaden of his time spent at Duel Academy. Wheeler plays a Monkey deck, which includes cards such as Acrobat Monkey and Berserk Gorilla. Season 2 Alice Her character is based on the title character of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the English version, Alice is voiced by Priscilla Everett, while Kumiko Nishihara takes the role in the Japanese version. The spirit of a doll possessed by the vengeful Doll Chimera card, which was ripped in half by a duelist who saw it as useless, Alice posed as a transfer student of Slifer Red and sought out victims to plunge into darkness. She was finally quelled when Jaden destroyed Doll Chimera, thus freeing her from its influence. Alice plays a Doll deck, composed of "Doll Part" monsters which strengthen Doll Chimera as the number of copies in her Graveyard grows. The D The D (formerly Kyle Jables in the English version), known as DD in the original Japanese language version. His former name in the English version is derived from the surname of Kyle Gass and the nickname of Jack Black (Jables). His name in the Japanese version stands for "Destiny of Duelists". In the English version, The D is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Kazuhiko Inoue takes the role in the Japanese version. The D is Aster Phoenix's legal guardian and the reigning champion of the Pro League of ten years. He is also the culprit behind Aster's father's kidnapping (murder in the Japanese version), having stolen the Ultimate Destiny Card. Because the card was corrupted by the Light of Destruction, The D developed a sadistic and uncaring split personality bent on destruction. After being defeated by Aster, he is killed in the explosion resulting from the Ultimate Destiny Card's purification. The D plays a Plasma (Bloo-D) deck, which focuses on the summoning of the Ultimate Destiny Card which he stole from Aster's father. While The D never actually uses Destiny Hero - Plasma in officially-sanctioned Duels until his battle with Doctor Collector, he has played it in many Underground Duels. Doctor Collector In the English version, Collector is voiced by Sean Schemmel, while Satoshi Tsuruoka takes the role in the Japanese version. A collector with an IQ of 202, Doctor Collector duels with The D to claim the championship title in the Pro League. He has the ability to read the minds of other duelists, and in the past, aided the FBI in solving card-related crimes while in jail because of his vast knowledge on the subject. While the whereabouts of his physical body after the Duel is explained as being absorbed by Plasma (showing Doctor Collector's face on the left wing of Plasma during the confrontation between The D and Aster Phoenix) in the English version, the fire caused by the Ultimate Destiny Card in the Pro League stadium is linked to his death in the Japanese version, though DD believes it was in fact the shock of being defeated that proved fatal. Doctor Collector plays a Spellcaster Lock deck. By removing his own cards from the game with Dimensional Fissure, he is able to replay them through the Spell Card Dimension Fusion to simultaneously trigger the locking abilities of his three Magician's Valkyria cards in addition to the Direct Damage ability of Ebon Magician Curran. Frantz In the Japanese version, Frantz is voiced by Iori Hayashi. A card designer from Industrial Illusions who is jealous of Chumley Huffington's talents, and whose own designs are looked down upon for they are too powerful for gameplay. He manipulates the only remaining copy of The Winged Dragon of Ra stolen from the company, avoiding god's punishment with a Spell Card of his own creation, Mound of the Bound Creator, but is defeated by Jaden and agrees to return to Industrial Illusions as a loyal employee. In the English version, Frantz has a German accent. Frantz plays a Ra deck, which focuses on quickly summoning The Winged Dragon of Ra and exploiting its vast destructive force. GX Pro League duelists Several Pro League duelists are invited by Chancellor Sheppard to participate in the GX tournament. # Elroy Prescott (Sombre Guerrero in the original Japanese language version) (voiced by Frank Frankson imitating Elvis Presley / Kenji Iwama): Ranked ninth in the Pro League, Memphis champion (in the Japanese version, he is instead a Latin duelist) Elroy duels Belowski. His name in the Japanese version is Spanish for "shadow soldier". # (voiced by Takashi Matsuyama): His character based on Golgo 13, Gelgo duels Chazz. # Maitre d' ( in the original Japanese language version) (voiced by Marc Thompson / Naoya Uchida): Ranked eighth in the Pro League, Maitre d' begins dueling Mindy and Jasmine 2-on-1, but Alexis Rhodes steps in to duel in their place. He plays a Wine deck, which includes references to the topic such as Dionysus and Château Mouton Rothschild. # (voiced by Darren Dunstan / Shinichiro Ohta): Ranked tenth in the Pro League, Mattimatica duels Damon. He plays a Math deck. Linda Linda, known as in the original Japanese language version, is a recurring character throughout the second season. In the English version, she is voiced by Lisa Ortiz, while Noriko Namiki takes the role in the Japanese version. The secretary and most trusted advisor of Prince Ojin, Linda reveals the secret behind the two keys given to Jaden and Aster by Sartorius' good personality. She also assists Tyranno in chasing after Ojin when he prepares to arm their country's mind control satellite. Lucien Grimley Lucien Grimley, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the English version, Lucien is voiced by David Wills, while Kazuhiro Nakata takes the role in the Japanese version. A failing duelist originally from North Academy, Lucien makes a deal with the malevolent spirit of the forbidden and cursed Grim Reaper (voiced by Scottie Ray / Shinobu Matsumoto) card sealed by the school, selling his soul to obtain incredible draw power. Although he claims that his goal is to be victor of the GX tournament, his true wish was to experience a trusting bond with his deck. To that end, he threw the Reaper's card away, committed to winning without its assistance. Lucien plays a One Round Win (One Turn Kill) deck. Using various Spell Cards to force his opponents to automatically play or set cards on the field, he builds up to a certain number before activating Slash Draw to instantly wipe out his opponents' Life Points after he draws another copy from his deck. As a back-up, Lucein's Demise Lord can revive itself with near invincibility to destruction, allowing it to survive the effect of Slash Draw, which would destroy it under normal circumstances. Missy Missy, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the English version, Missy is voiced by Lisa Ortiz, while Naoko Matsui took the role in the Japanese version. A lady of Obelisk Blue infatuated with Zane Truesdale, Missy duels Syrus in hopes of pursuing her love interest in the Pro League. Missy plays an Insect deck, primarily centered around summoning her Insect Princess card and increasing its strength by forcing control of her weaker Insect-type monsters over to her opponent through the Field Spell Insect Garden. Mr. Shroud and Mad Dog Mr. Shroud, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the Japanese version, Shroud is voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka. A promoter, Shroud offers Zane the opportunity to participate in the Underground Duel against Mad Dog (Mad Dog in the original Japanese language version) (voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara) to redeem himself after his chain of failures in the Pro League. In the English version, Shroud has a Southern accent, and Mad Dog's voice is an imitation of Mike Tyson. Mad Dog plays a Slime deck, which focuses on various disrupting strategies meant to impede his opponents' ability to activate cards in addition to cards that gradually inflict Direct Damage under such circumstances. Orlando Orlando, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the English version, Orlando is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Kouji Ochiai takes the role in the Japanese version. In the English version, Orlando is a Broadway actor who says that he starred in plays such as Deck Side Story and Duelist on the Roof. Kabukid is a professional cosplay duelist in the Japanese version. Orlando duels against Jaden in the GX tournament. Both Crowler and Bonaparte are adoring fans of Orlando. Orlando plays a Kabuki deck, which includes references to the topic such as Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Saito Musashibo Benkei, Hatsune no Tsuzumi, and Genghis Khan. His "Kabuki Stage" Field Spells are interchangeable, and many of his cards utilize unique abilities that activate during battle. Professer Einenstein Professor Einenstein, known as Professor Zweinstein in the Japanese version, is a scientist and a parody of Albert Einstein. He duels Jaden using a Science based deck, but is defeated. He later takes on Bastion Misawa as his apprentice, and later assists the others in sending Rainbow Dragon to the other dimension and getting everyone home. Reginald Van Howell III Reginald "Reggie" Van Howell III, known as in the original Japanese language version. In the Japanese version, Elite-kun is voiced by Shimika Ishiba. An Obelisk Blue student, Reggie is an up-and-coming elite duelist at Duel Academy, who duels with Chazz. In the English version, he insults Chazz without end, while in the Japanese version, he idolizes him instead. Reggie plays a Warrior deck, centered primarily around the augmentation of his Warrior-type monsters through Equip Spell Cards. Season 3 Echo is a recurring character throughout the third season. Her name is derived from the name of the nymph Echo in Greek mythology. In the English version, Echo is voiced by Julie Rath, while Yuki Nakao takes the role in the Japanese version. Echo is Adrian Gecko's childhood playmate. She deeply admires Adrian for putting his younger brother's needs ahead of himself despite the fact that he will always be considered lesser than the true heir to Gecko family name, and sees that he is fit to rule the world as a king, though his responsibilities to his sibling prevent him from doing so. As an adult, she became captain of the Gecko Financial Group's spy submarine. In the third alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit, Adrian sacrifices her to the spirit of Exodia the Forbidden One to make it his servant. Her spirit later aids Adrian in his duel against Jesse when he is possessed by Yubel, but only ends up being used by Yubel to regain its power when the psychopath feeds off the darkness in her soul. She completely disappears after Adrian's defeat, causing him to mourn for her loss. Professor Stein Professor Stein, known as in the original Japanese language version. His character in the English version, as well as the title of his debut episodes, are based on the game show, Win Ben Stein's Money and its eponymous host. In the Japanese version, Stein is voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto and Marc Diraison in the dub. A Duel Academy professor and former Pro League duelist, Stein fosters a grudge towards Jaden for ruining the interest of other students in his lectures due to the boy's lazy approach to lessons. He prevents Jaden from reaching Professor Viper in the lab where the monkey Wheeler was trained, but seemingly falls to his death upon being defeated. In the English version, his field of specialty is history, and he was urged by his parents to earn his degree, leading him to drop out of the professional dueling circuit, while in the Japanese version, he instead comes from a poverty-stricken family and dueled to support it. In the English version, Stein also makes numerous references to the fifth season of the original anime, which took place in ancient Egypt. Stein plays a Scab Scarknight deck, which focuses on the abilities of the eponymous Evangelion-esque card to gain control of his opponents' monsters. Trapper Trapper, known as in the original Japanese language. In the Japanese version, Giese is voiced by Ken Narita, and in the English, Sean Schemmel. A ruthless Duel Spirit hunter, Trapper is hired by Professor Viper to duel Jesse Andersen in the lab where the monkey Wheeler was trained. Himself a victim of Duel Spirit theft, he seeks to attain the yet-to-be-created Rainbow Dragon card, and lures Jesse into a battle by sealing the spirit of Sapphire Pegasus in a capsule. Trapper plays a Hunting deck, themed on the distribution of "Prey Counters" to his opponents' monsters to capture and immobilize them on his side of the field. Season 4 Yusuke Fujiwara is a mysterious new student attending Duel Academy. Jaden later discovers from Atticus Rhodes that Yusuke was a student with him and Zane Truesdale several years earlier, but vanished in the abandoned dormitory. Atticus later remembers that Yusuke was the original host of Nightshroud, and bestowed Nightshroud's powers and spirit to him before he vanished. The Yusuke currently at Duel Academy is later revealed to be the duel spirit Honest, Yusuke's spirit partner who has been searching for him. Honest is later destroyed by Trueman when he sacrifices himself to help Jaden, but Jaden adds him to his deck and uses him in his third rematch against Trueman. The true Yusuke later returns to Duel Academy as the leader of Trueman's invasion, now the leader of the world of Darkness and endowed with its full power. He is challenged by Atticus to a duel after defeating virtually everyone at Duel Academy and defeats him sending him to the world of Darkness. Yusuke is then challenged to a three-way duel with Jaden and Jesse. He defeats Jesse, but Jaden summons Rainbow Neos to defeat him and exorcise Nightshroud from his body. Yusuke plays a Clear deck. By using the field spell Clear World, Yusuke is able to activate a variety of debilitating effects depending on what attribute his opponent's monsters are, and avoid having to suffer such effects himself through the effect of Clear monsters that are not treated as having an attribute. It is unknown if this is his real deck, or only his deck while possessed. However, it seems that deck itself is a reflection of either of Yusuke's (Nightshroud's) beliefs - individuality brings suffering while nullification relieves it. Only two of the cards in his deck are available in the US the first being "Clear Vice Dragon" his trump monster and "Clear World" his most used card. He sports a standard season 1-3 duel disk and he is first shown whearing a obelisk blue uniform with a single large triangle coat tail and large shoulders on the uniform. He is later shown whearing a costume similar to his old friend Fubuki's Darkness clothing but with a blue rib cage like patern on the under shirt. He also uses a mask similar to Fubuki's but Fujiwar's covers the entire face and enficises the points more than Fubuki's. A piece of his mask breaks off during his duel with Fubuki and he removes the uper part of his mask leaving only the jaw line of his mask on his face for the rest of the time he is the avatar of Darkness. Trueman , also called , is a mysterious being made up of dark energy that appears at Duel Academy to duel Jaden several times. There are more than one of him, however, so if the Trueman Jaden duels is the same one each time or not is uncertain. Trueman claims he is named as such because he speaks only the truth. Trueman eventually assaults the city of Domino and possesses or kidnaps most of its citizens as a ploy to lure Jaden Yuki away from Duel Academy, allowing him to assault the school by possessing the student Taigo Sorano. After the army of Truemen defeat all but Atticus Rhodes, Atticus uses the power of Nightshroud to undo the amnesia Trueman has inflicted upon him and challenges their leader, Yusuke Fujiwara. During Jaden's duel with Yusuke, all the Trueman clones are killed by Rainbow Neos. Trueman plays a Dark deck, focusing on powerful Dragon and Fiend-type monsters and summoning them quickly at the cost of his own Life Points through the effect of Dark Archetype. He can also mimic the decks of others by consuming the darkness in their heart, like Axel Brody's dad's Volcanic deck and Sorano's Horus deck. Trueman is similar to Agent Smith an antagonist from The Matrix films. Makoto Inotsume is the successor to the dueling style of Psycho-Style, the rival school of Cyber-Style. Makoto thus challenges Zane Truesdale with the intent of declaring the superiority of Psycho-Style over Cyber-Style. However, when Zane's health fails, Syrus Truesdale duels Makoto in Zane's stead and defeats him. Makoto plays a Psycho deck, centering on Jinzo (also called Android - Psycho Shocker) and its evolved form Jinzo Lord. As opposed to the direct and aggressive style of Zane's Cyber-Style deck, Makoto's Psycho-Style deck is subtler in its tactics, relying on disabling his opponent's ability to play certain cards and inflicting Direct Damage. Senrigan Group The Senrigan Group is a powerful corporation that sponsors Aster Phoenix. The Group manufactured the ultimate D card Destiny End Dragoon for Aster, and when it was thought stolen his career was threatened. However, when the Group later recovers the card, they agree to continue funding Aster. Mike is a television promoter who attempts to set up a promotional duel between Aster Phoenix and Jaden Yuki. Mike later recruits Chazz Princeton to duel in Aster's place after stealing the Destiny End Dragoon card in the hopes Aster's career will fail. After telling Chazz to purposely lose to Jaden for the sake of television ratings, he sets up a similar duel between Chazz and Aster. During the card is recovered from Mike and he is arrested. Tsutomu is a young boy residing in Domino City. He is frustrated that he is "not strong enough" at dueling, and is consoled by Trueman, who appears due to "the darkness in (Tsutomu)'s heart". He joins Trueman by his own accord in order to "become stronger", but later appears to be possessed by Trueman. He is used by Trueman to gain control over the rest of the residents of Domino City. It is also Trueman in disguise as him who corners Axel Brodie while the latter was investigating the city. Taigo Sorano is a top-ranked Obelisk Blue student in his second year who duels Jaden in the graduation tournament. After losing, Sorano is possessed by Trueman and used to duel the rest of the Academy. Sorano plays a Horus deck, relying on Horus the Black Flame Dragon. By combining the ability of Horus's Level 8 form with Royal Decree, Sorano is able to negate the opponent's ability to play spell and trap cards and then overwhelm them with Horus' high attack strength. Manga Koyo and Midori Hibiki and are recurring characters. Koyo's full name means "autumn colors". Koyo, once a three-time Duel Monsters champion, was tricked by a dark entity to become an elite duelist, although his memory of the incident was erased, and the entity declared that his health would fail each time he drew a card. Koyo decided to duel a young Jaden while in a Tokyo hospital despite his failing health. During the duel, Koyo barely manages to finish, and later falls into a coma. In a flashback it is revealed that Chazz received an autograph from him, and in the process, Koyo's Winged Kuriboh altered Chazz's Light and Darkness Dragon card. His sister, Midori, is the head teacher of first-year Slifer Red students at Duel Academy. Koyo plays an nature-based Elemental Hero deck. Before the start of the manga, Koyo gave Jaden his deck, including the one-of-a-kind Elemental Hero Terra Firma card. Seika Konihata appears in Chapter 4. A contestant in the Duel Academy beauty pageant, Seika becomes angered when Alexis wins the pageant. After forfeiting the pageant when Jaden defeats Alexis in a duel, Seika returns during a tournament to duel Jaden herself. She is defeated, and angrily rejects Jaden's suggestion that the duel was fun. Seika plays a Serpent deck, which includes various snake monsters. David Rabb and Reggie MacKenzie and appear in Chapter 16. Rabb and MacKenzie are companions of Zane who follow him to Duel Academy. The two are aware of the existence of duel spirits and target Jaden for his Winged Kuriboh, although David later becomes aware that Chazz Princeton also has a duel spirit. The two of them become finalists in a tournament to celebrate Zane's return to Duel Academy, and they have some sort of connection to a mysterious entity who desires the energy of duel spirits to manifest itself. It is also revealed that the two of them each possess one of the Planet cards, although this has not yet been elaborated on. Rabb plays a Big Saturn deck, relying on the eponymous card and exploiting its massive power to claim victory in a single turn. MacKenzie plays an Angel deck that relies on weakening opposing monsters, highlighted by The Splendid Venus. Ryuga appears in the Chapter 1. Ryuga is teacher trainee assigned to duel fifty students. On the condition that he could pass them all, he would be recognized as an official professor of Duel Academy. He is rumored to take the cards of those he defeats. When he duels, he uses a special ring to emit an electromagnetic force that disables his opponent's Duel Disk, preventing their use of Spell Cards. He challenges Jaden, but the duelist defeats Ryuga with his Alternate Fusion card. Ryuga plays a Dinosaur deck, which utilizes the brute force of monsters such as Cyber Dinosaur to defeat his opponents. References * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters bs:Manje važni likovi u Yu-Gi-Oh! GX-u ja:遊☆戯☆王デュエルモンスターズGXの登場人物 zh:遊戲王GX角色列表